The Big Brother Enigma
by EllyYuki
Summary: Now the question remains: Who IS Big Brother?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own George Orwell's story, 1984. Actually, this was just an assignment from my English teacher, but I decided to post it, because I thought it was fairly well...

* * *

**_English assignment: 1984, George Orwell_**

_In 1984 the world is divided into three superpowers: Oceania, Eurasia and Eastasia, which are constantely at war with ever changing coalitions. Our hero Winston Smith is a low-ranking member or the Party and works in the Ministry of Truth in London, capital of Oceania. His job is to revise the past as it appears in the newspaper to suit party politics.  
The totalitarian government is represented by the omnipresent picture of Big Brother, a mysterious person who may not even exist. Life is tough in Oceania: people are constantely being watched and their thoughts controlled. There is no privacy, food is bad and consumer goods are scarce. Children will betray their own parents. Personal relationships and sexuality are for procreational purposes only.  
Dissatisfied with his life under this totalitarian regime, Smith starts to rebel, in small ways at first: writing a diary, criticising the government, seeking human contact with the excluded class, called the 'proles'. Finally he starts a relationship with a girl, Julia. Both of them want to revolt against the regime, so they make contact with O'Brien, a high-ranking Party member who seems equally dissatisfied with life. He tells them about a secret revolutionary organisation, 'The Brotherhood', and gives them its manual, which is an analysis of the Party's motives and methods.  
A few days later, however, they are betrayed by Charrington, the man who rented them their room. As an undercover member of the Thought Police, he arrests Winston and Julia, and hands them over to O'Brien who had set out to trap Winston all along. So, they were to be imprisoned separately in the Ministry of Love..._

Winston looked around in his cell. He had arrived here mere minutes ago, after they had questioned him in the main courtroom of the Ministry of Love. He wondered where they were going to take Julia and whether she was well. He hadn't been able to see her after his trial, even though her trial was right after his before the same court.

He had had more than enough of the games Big Brother was playing with mankind. If only he could find out where this 'Big Bully' was hiding...  
But first things first, he needed to find Julia and get her out of the Ministry. He had already began to scheme and he wondered if Big Brother watched the prisons as well as Oceania.  
Winston went to the front of his cell, which consisted of a wall of reinforced concrete and a 3 inch wide, iron door.

He banged the door and a slit opened. A very crude voice of one of the guards called out to him:  
"What do you want?"  
"I only wished to know whether they bring the female convicts here or if they place them in another section of the building?" Winston replied and silently wondered if the guard was drunk.  
"How would I know? I'm here to guard the male section of the Ministry." The guard's voice slurred and an odour spread through the bare, concrete cell.  
Now that was valuable information.

"Sorry to disturb." Winston answered curtly and dismissed the guard. He faintly heard the vexed guard mutter under his breath, while he closed the slit.  
"Damn right he should be sorry... Woke me up from my nap... Stupid convicts... Always end up in jail..."  
Winston wondered how the prisons were guarded if the guards were always drunk. Maybe Big Brother guarded it by himself with the security system? So now Winston had to find out how Big Brother had the prisons guarded...

He banged on the door again and heard one of the other guards yell at him through the iron.

"That's it, darnit! Don't worry pal, I'm going to take him to Big Brother."  
"Wwhaa--?" slurred the first guard's voice.  
"I said: 'don't worry, I'm taking the noise polluter off of your hands'." But all the second guard got for an answer was a loud snoring sound. Winston heard the guard walk to his cell door on his heavy, army boots.

Suddenly a big ray of light shone into Winston's cell and he was temporary blinded by it. The guard put handcuffs around his wrists and pushed him out of the building. The guard roughly dragged him over to another building, which was white in contrast to the rest of the buildings in London.

"I'm sorry, but would you be so kind to loosen the handcuffs? They're cutting off the blood circulation to my hands." At least, that was what Winston wanted to say, but the guard rudely interrupted him in the middle of it with a loud 'shut up'.

Before Winston knew it, he was in a big white room in a building with little to no windows. Most of the light in the building was from artificial light. There was a wide screen in the room, one that transmitted and received sound and images. But now there was a silhouette shown on the screen. Winston assumed it was Big Brother, though he couldn't really see if it was male of female. Winston heard a short beep and a voice said something through the screen.

"I heard you were troubling my guards…"  
"No, actually I barely got to ask if I could see you, but the guard brought me here anyway." Winston replied. The voice inside the screen hesitantly answered him.  
"You wanted to say something to me?"  
"That's right. I wanted to talk to you from man to man. Why don't you show yourself so we can talk?" Winston dared Big Brother.  
"You know better than to defy me. You've seen what I can do."  
"I don't care. It's highly unlikely that I'll get out of here alive while you still reign over this country… So show yourself or face the truth and be a coward for the rest of your life!" Winston was really pushing his luck with this, but he had been waiting for this moment for so long.  
There was another short beep and the silhouette was dimming on the screen, until another image was formed.  
Wait… Winston was thinking into himself.  
No, this… This just wasn't possible!  
It COULDN'T be…  
Big Brother…  
It was…  
Big Brother... is…

* * *

If you want to know who Big Brother is in this fic, you better review or you'll never know! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Big Brother is Julia!

* * *

Sorry folks. I was starting to get enough of the reviews. xD Anyway. There are a few anonymous reviews and I can't answer those. So here's the answer! 


End file.
